This specification generally relates to search engines and, according to one particular implementation, to formatting search results that include images.
A user can submit a search query to a search engine. The search query can include, for example, one or more keywords. The search engine can access an indexed cache to identify a set of resources which satisfy the search query. For example, an identified resource can include a keyword that is included in the search query. The search engine can generate one or more search results pages which each include a set of search results, where each search result includes information associated with an identified resource, such as a title, a description, one or more URLs (Uniform Resource Locators), and metadata. One or more of the search results pages can be provided to the user in response to the search query.